


A Day in the Field...Trip Gone Wrong

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Not an accurate depiction of mental health, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: His footing with Tony is supported by sea-legs, wobbly and uncertain, and Peter is only further knocked down when the billionaire shows up to pick him up from school earning him attention he not only doesn't want but cannot handle.  It makes his field trip to Stark industries that much worse.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 357





	A Day in the Field...Trip Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> You’d think with 146 stories in the spiderman fandom I’ve had wrote a field trip fic by now but ur wrong and it’s here now but it’s like not the same as what you’re likely expecting cause I’m incapable of not writing Whump

It’d been annoying at first that no one believed in his internship, it’d mellowed out and no one laughed at him for lying any more at least, everyone besides Flash. He continued to hold up with his jeering and taunts, it was more of a nuisance than anything else to Peter. 

The arachnid had been too preoccupied with the wonders of his life to care too much, and when Flash’s snide remarks did catch up he could always go on patrol after school to take his mind off it. Thankfully today the secret hero didn’t have to worry about his school day being dampened because the rich boy had ended up ditching and was livestreaming in Hell’s Kitchen. 

Apparently he’d almost gotten mugged in Hell’s Kitchen before and was saved by Daredevil, a fellow vigilante Peter had not had the fortune of meeting, trying to see if the man would save him again.

Ned had brought up it was kinda stupid and not to mention dangerous, Daredevil worked at night, and potentially getting hurt and your phone and wallet stolen wasn’t worth the risk of running into the man again.

Flash's excuse was he wanted to call the man a rip off Spider-Man which honestly had Peter biting his tongue. Flash’s adoration for Spider-Man both flattered and upset him because Spider-Man, although friendly, didn't like him.

The bell rang and a soft smile lit up the teen’s face, having recently been switched into ceramics for extra elective credits, Peter was always more than happy to get his hands a little dirty. At the moment ceramics didn’t quite outweigh his love for his photography class, but it was a close second.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his friends and at first he’d been admittedly scared when neither Ned or MJ were in his class periods, but he soon found out after a week it was nice to be able to do things on his own. If it wasn’t an art class he’d be admittedly screwed, but he really didn’t mind being on his lonesome using a pottery wheel or editing his photos on the school computers.

And Abraham from decathlon had managed to be in both his art periods at the same time too, so if he really needed to talk with anyone or needed someone to work with, Abraham didn’t seem to mind working with him either, especially if it meant they could practice for decathlon together when the time allowed it.

His apron was covered in dry and fresh speckles of clay as Peter rounded out the base of his project, hands and wrist consumed with the grey, and even a few drops were littered on his cheek.

It was the last class of the day for him anyway, he could wash up and go home and then swing throughout the city. He didn’t have any plans, decathlon having been cancelled since Mr. Harrington couldn’t supervise today and MJ who was team leader was also preoccupied with something or other that may or might not involve recording a crime podcast.

Caught up in these thoughts and putting the final touches on his mug, Peter completely misses at not even fifteen minutes into the class period, the normally boisterous classroom fell into a shocked silence. 

Tony Stark had walked inside, a note in hand, likely a pass to take Peter out early, while Principal Morita looked in from the doorway, seemingly just as entranced as the students and the ceramics teacher.

The spider remained oblivious up until the man was saying his name, “Pete,” his double take was almost comical if the looks that Abraham was sending him meant anything. Peter was standing in a second, a mixture of emotions mainly negative overwhelming him, only due to his anxiety not the man himself. There was also the alertness of something potentially being wrong enough that they needed to suit up making him tilt his head in the closest thing to a question he could ask without it being verbal or obvious to anyone else.

The fond look he was receiving in turn wasn’t one he was used to. It hadn’t been long since he’d gotten his suit back and their alliance was still rocky, an air of awkwardness (mainly from himself) surrounding them. 

“I talked with your aunt, I wanted to show you something so we need to start heading out now,” the teen isn't sure if he froze because the weight of everyone’s stares around him or because Tony was here taking him out of school to simply hang out with him.

The older man’s raised brow is what gets him moving again, taking off his apron and wiping his hands down, completely forgetting about the spots on his face as Tony Stark himself picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, already heading towards the exit with Peter not far behind, whispers catching up to his sensitive ears.

 _“The internship was real?”_ He decidedly ignores it, sure he’s in the middle of his worst nightmare as for once in his life he is noticed by his peers in some way that will only bring him more attention he cannot stand or play off. It is loud and he is scared, a step behind the inventor on his side, talking before he is making a gesture towards his cheek.

Peter realizes what he's implying and wipes the clay off onto his sleeve, the warmth in the man’s eyes peeking up behind his iconic glasses and his concern is not readily hidden if he could hide it at all. 

Peter thinks from his limited interactions with the man that not only he has noticed but Tony has always been aware of the transparency in his eyes when he feels too much. There is a worry and weight that is there even when the man is seemingly content. 

Tony knows by the time they get out to the car and Happy looks to his boss with squinted perplexed eyes when he notices the boy’s backpack on his shoulder that something is wrong. The driver takes the bag and shoves it in the truck as Tony already seeing he’d miscalculated placed a warm hand on the back of the teen’s neck with a reassuring squeeze before they got inside.

While in the car Peter is oblivious to the school’s announcement of where their decathlon team and robotics team will be having their field trip, Stark tower which was now once again actually Stark tower/industries since the Avengers were split up.

Tony didn’t know what exactly to say as the teen curled up in the seat beside him, his shoes likely marking up the seat but the billionaire didn’t have it in him to care because _he’d_ startled the kid. Swallowing the lump in his throat caused by the distant memories of his father showing him off like a show pony had his hand’s curling in an attempt to keep momentum and figure out how the hell to calm the spiderling down.

He shouldn’t have insisted on getting Peter himself, he should have let Happy go inside, or he could have waited in the office and let the intercom or TA fetch the boy. Tony had never _not_ enjoyed being imposing until now.

He hopes the all access keycard for Stark tower and a special update for both their suits is enough to take the boy’s mind off his breakdown. Tony's had many breakdowns before and figured he could try to help but Peter wasn’t shaking nor hyperventilating, he was simply curled up looking ten years younger, and Tony prayed to gods he didn’t believe in that this hadn’t turned into a kidnapping.

The teen doesn’t show his excitement when given his card but he gives an appreciative smile and thank you all the same, far more involved when it comes to the suit, enough so he drifted closer and a portion of the guilty weight on Tony’s chest receded. Peter spent the rest of the day asleep on the lab couch, seemingly and rightfully exhausted.

Tony still didn’t know what he was doing, didn’t know how to apologize or fix the stress he’d caused, but he was there and for now he hoped that was enough because they both knew how each other's absence went.

* * *

Much to Peter’s dismay Flash was there the next day, having heard the news and seen the secretly recorded video. Kids were crowding him in the halls and the sound alone nearly sent him out of one the nearest windows.

“Hey Peter, will you introduce us to him when we go on our field trip to Stark tower next week?” The kid who asks is new to decathlon and Peter still didn’t bother to learn his name because the teen hadn’t bothered to learn his, normally sucking up to Flash or MJ who didn’t reciprocate his teacher's pet persona. 

If he’d read the barrage of text he’d gotten from Ned the day before he’d have known they were going to Stark tower and wouldn’t now be rushing from the room and in the bathroom to puke. When he gets back and is being written a note by the teacher to see the nurse he doesn’t feel bad when he quietly says no.

* * *

The teen is holding the bus’s barf bag in a tight grip in case it is needed, curled up next to the window with Ned acting as a barrier at his side to keep the other teen’s away. MJ even taking the seat in front of them so no one can try to look over the seat and question him about his internship or Tony.

His nerves are only slightly diluted when the staff accommodates him, offering him a drink and asking him to look at something they are working on even as his teacher and the tour guide stare confused until they notice his tag. 

The special feeling shifts away when the anxious part of his brain insists they are the same as the people at school, he doesn’t like the attention and Peter suddenly fears if this will be how it is forever. He is not Tony Stark, flawless and charming. He is Peter Parker, young her-helper, and as charming as a used tissue. 

The spider wonders briefly if Tony will appear again, and something in his mind hopes he does because then the eyes will stop and he will be forgotten again. Peter’s never been more grateful his identity is a secret because if it got out he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

“Tony Stark’s personal intern,” a man with brown hair and green eyes muses, Peter’s spider-sense ringing lowly enough that it is passed off by his anxiety before they were rushed to the next room. 

The teen wonders idly then if he should talk to May, he doesn’t want to burden her and his cries for help as always were muffled by his own hand. He doesn’t want his upheaval of emotion to become cataclysmic to Spider-Man or even his normal life, but for now it’s only targeting his non-protected exterior and he fears it will spread to the red and blue.

The sudden hand on his shoulder is less than welcome and he flinches, straightening back up when he realizes it’s just Happy who still always looks less than Happy and it never bothered him before as much as it did now.

“Your aunt is waiting outside,” he informs softly, an empathy he hadn’t experienced from the man besides his bathroom apology clear. 

“The tour,” the child protested without any mirth, stuck between two sinkholes but also weighing the pros and cons, the pro being not so many people would be looking to him, the con being it was May who raised him and knew him better than anyone. 

“They won’t mind. You can have your own separate tour after hours anyway,” Happy assures, and the boy nods knowing he wants to leave, Happy doesn’t follow knowing it would only draw more attention as Peter moves quicker than the average person to escape. The school field trip over for him and not anyone else. 

Peter isn’t sure he wants to come back for his own personal tour either.

* * *

It is the weekend and Peter works on his suit at home on his top bunk, blinds open so he can see what he is doing as he adjusts the eyes on his suit. His phone opens with text filling the screen from Tony and himself as he explains what he is doing.

His concentration is constantly broken by the need to explain and he’s sure it’s just as tedious for the inventor, but then again he may not even be typing himself, Friday could be.

“Karen?”

_“Yes Peter,”_

“Could you relay everything I’m doing to Mr. Stark through text?” He should have thought of this earlier, but he couldn’t with the memories of the assault of text coming from people at school who weren’t even saved in his contact list (besides his decathlon members) asking where he ran off to during the tour.

Happy apparently had privately let their teacher Mr. Harrington know that he had to go and no other fuss was made until Flash had pointed it out. His teachers' feeble explanation of Peter getting called out of school again did nothing to quell their intrigued minds.

Pepper had gotten in then, having been briefed of the situation both the day before and now, doing her duty of reeling Tony back in because he’d been seconds away from popping in to show Peter was not in fact with him. For kids from such a smart school and apparently so enamored with Peter’s business, Tony wondered how they did not notice his wan face and frightened eyes.

It still bothered the inventor as he read through the messages being sent. Incredibly impressed by the boy’s prowess as he gave the eyes on the suit a little more life. A video of Peter wearing the mask and watching it give to his facial expressions (something it wouldn’t always do) and squint.

It’s a sweet moment, and Tony really does feel like a proud and awed father crooning at their child when they did something not only exceptionally cute but also significant. It is ruined when he remembers the kid is in shambles and he has no idea how to be of comfort or even something resembling a mentor or father figure.

* * *

The new habit he’d picked up wasn’t something he’d started doing deliberately, but he was sure it wasn’t something his powers or spider bite were making him do. At least that’s what he told himself because the more he randomly began to wrap things up in his hands and around the house Ned had been chuckling that it's a very spider thing to do. 

His porg stuffed animal was even bundled up in one of his baby blankets. May took notice but chalked it up to his anxiety, not knowing how to handle it other than getting a therapist that she couldn’t afford leaving them stuck. He wrapped up her lunch before work, settling in her bed instead, no longer going to school under her own insistence that he stay and rest. Something he was grateful for because he was honestly considering being homeschooled.

The bad thoughts tell him he won’t succeed if he actually does so but he really doesn’t know and in the end may not really care. It is better to be watched by one pair of eyes than a thousand.

When there is a knock on the door the paranoia sets in and he refuses to get up, assuming someone from school has come to his home in search of answers he cannot readily give.

“It’s me,” Tony texts, the message not enough for him to budge from his blanket cocoon so he sends a text that tells him where the spare key is kept. He didn’t really need to be told, it was somewhere easily found causing the billionaire to worry slightly, wondering if May would oppose to him installing his own forms of security. The apartment is seemingly empty and it only takes ten steps for him to see through the crack in the door that the kid is in his aunt's bed.

The arachnid doesn’t do much of anything when he comes in and takes a seat, in fact after a few seconds that Tony spends fretting he should stand back up the boy is curling closer to him, barely close enough to touch but gaining Tony’s attention regardless.

Tony is bold then because Peter is, resting his hand on the kids shoulder, the weight firm and the boy doesn’t flinch away which he takes not only as a good sign but a miracle.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads up when I was coming to pick you up, and I’m sorry if I crossed any more boundaries than I should have.” the teen scoots closer, “I want you to know it’s okay to feel overwhelmed, and I’m sorry I can’t take back what’s happened and I can’t predict what others will do but I can help you with the fallout, and I can help make that fear become more manageable.”

Peter doesn’t answer but he’s looking up at him with tearful and grateful eyes which make Tony run a hand through the kid’s hair in turn.

“You did really well with your suit, sometime soon kiddo you can show me in person what exactly you did,” the teen nods, looking less troubled by the second.

“I have a therapist. One you can trust!” The man of iron hastily assures before he fell back into his soothing tone, continuing to card his fingers through his wards hair, “I think she might be able to help. Happy and Pepper will keep the normal interns at a distance for now too. May and I also let your school know you’ll be home for a while, got all your work that I think you and I can work through together, how does all that sound?”

“Good, it sounds good,” the teen confirms nearly lulled to sleep and bursting with relief, gratitude spoken softly and earnestly, “Thank you Mr. Stark,”

“No problem kiddo,” the billionaire assures, expecting the teen to be seconds away from sleep before he speaks up again.

“Do you think you can show me around the tower with Happy alone later?”

“Yeah Pete, I can do that,”

The teen sleeps and Tony sends a text to May letting her know her nephew will be getting the help he needs before sending a text to Happy in the car outfront that he’d be just a little longer. Too afraid to leave the kid so vulnerable alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
